1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of patient monitoring systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patient monitoring systems are used to track and monitor the health and wellness of a patient. A patient's health can be monitored using physiological sensors to record and process a patient's vital signs, such as, pulse rate, temperature, glucose level, and other physiological parameters. A medical practitioner can use this information to track the health of a patient. Each patient has different physiological characteristics, such as gender, age, weight, height, fitness, medical history, and other characteristics, which can affect the range of signals that are considered healthy for each person. For example, the normal resting heart rate for an athlete may be close to fifty beats per minute, whereas for another adult, the normal resting heart rate may be closer to one hundred beats per minute. As such it can be difficult for medical practitioners to quickly evaluate the health of the patient without consulting additional information prior to analyzing the patient's physiological signals, which can be a time consuming process. In some cases, a patient's physiological signals may appear healthy, even though the patient is in need of medical attention. Additional, typical sensors only display the current value for a patient's physiological sensors, which can make it difficult for a medical practitioner to identify trends in the patient's health.